


We Got The Radio On

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Kid Eternity (Comics)
Genre: Agender Character, FRIENDSHIP :), Fluff, Gen, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think!, Thats its thats kinda just the whole fic, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: A simple outing between the eternal kid, and a friend of theirs.
Relationships: Kid eternity & Fedra (Fetish)
Kudos: 1





	We Got The Radio On

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing a bitch cares about right now is fixing and developing side characters who appeared only in a obscure vertigo comic most people haven’t read

“How about this one?” 

Kid holds up a small, black and white kitten, who yawns, squirming in their grasp. Fedra hums, manicured nails tapping against her cheek in thought. 

“He seems like he could be... a Gerald. A future of greatness awaiting him, but unsure which path to it he should follow.” 

Nodding, Kid gently lowered the kitten back onto the ground, watching as it scampered off to hound a mouse shaped toy. They then pick a large, drowsy calico cat, letting it sprawl across their lap. 

She smiles, crouching down to stroke the cat. “Oh, this lovely lady’s a Molly, that’s for sure. A fine warrior she will be one day.” 

The world outside the cat cafe the two are in slowly grows dimmer, hues of blue creeping into the sky, and they sigh, kid reluctantly shooing the calico away to get up. “I think we ought to go now, Fe.” 

By the purse of her lips and deflated expression, it’s obvious Fedra Doesn’t want to leave- nevertheless, she grabs her bag, waves goodbye to the store owner, and find themselves greeted by dirty streets. 

Kid lights a cigarette, handing one over to her wordlessly whilst they trek back to their car. 

“You know, we don’t have to go home. Not yet.” 

She raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Where else would we go?” 

Kid flaps their hand absentmindedly. “Don't worry, I know a place. Hop in.” 

Now at Kid's Cadillac, the engine spits and sputters when they cruise down the empty roads. There’s barely any traffic, somehow, and the two don't talk much as the only radio station Kid keeps on- alt rock- plays to fill in the dead space.

Eventually, they reach a small dock, the only one amongst an ocean of tainted water, oil spills casting a disgusting sheen with garbage bobbing up and down.

“This kid, Ratamas, he took me here this one time. Told me that a new species of man, this toxic monstrosity, it was gonna emerge from the depths and eat shit and love it.” 

From how dirty the water looked, Kid's retelling sounded entirely plausible- almost as if something covered in barnacles and fish net caught tentacles WAS about to emerge from the depths to devour them all. 

“Why are you telling me this, Kid?”   
  
They kicked a pebble into the water. “I dunno. Just thought it might have interested you, considering all those philosophical tangents about love and emotion and whatnot you always go on about- preferably at five am, when I'm trying to sleep.”   
  
Fedra laughed at that, letting out a chuckle that was more graceful then any runway walk. 

“Alright. Can I ask you another question then?” 

“Shoot.”   
  
“Why are doing all of this?” 

“Doing what?” 

She waved her arm around, trying to do a full scope of the bay. “This. Taking me to see all those cats. Showing up at my doorstep with a new houseplant. Why?” 

Shrugging, they adjusted their sunglasses. “I dunno. You just... appeared so sad today, you get me? But I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it, especially since, it’s, well-“ 

Kid had the good sense to not explicitly say it was _that_ day, an anniversary to their first heart wrenching meeting. 

“-Anyways, ignoring that, I just believed it woulda been a nice idea to like, I dunno, take your mind off of it. Do and say things that I Know make you happy.” 

Fedra blinked, quite a few times. 

“...Did I succeed?” Now it was Kid's turn with the questions, awkwardly rubbing the back of their neck. 

Without much warning, she came over to hug them, a grin on her face.   
  
Kid chose to presume that the answer was yes, returning the smile. 


End file.
